Hidden
by NicoliE
Summary: Thantos is back. He is after the twins and will do anything that he can to get them in his power. Their guardians are doing everything that they can to make sure that the twins complete their training and stay safe from their evil uncle.


Cam sat in her bedroom upstairs getting ready for her outing with her girlfriends that night. Alex was downstairs finishing watching her favourite T.V. show; Friends.

Alex and Camryn had been separated at birth for their own protection because their father had been killed by their evil uncle Thantos before their mother had fled only to be found years later. Alex had lived with Sara in Montana and Camryn had lived with Emily and Dave in California. The twins hadn't known of each other's existence until over a year ago, when Cam had been on vacation visiting the theme park where Alex had worked to support her mother and herself. When the twins met, a bond had been made, and they had done something incredible. From then on they only thought about the strange girl that looked exactly like herself and that together they had saved the lives of an innocent family. Soon after that, Alex's mother Sara had passed away from lung cancer, and Karsh had brought Alex to California to live with Camryn Barnes, David and Emily (her legal guardians) and their son Dylan.

Slowly, but successfully, the twins had started to develop their powers, along with help from their guardians Karsh and Ileana. The each had their own special talents and gifts, ranging from mind-reading to telekinesis, to setting things on fire and having visions of the future. Each twin had their own amulet that helped to enhance their powers. Alex, had a moon amulet because she was the descendent of the moon goddess Artemis. Camryn had a different but matching sun charm, because she was also the descendent of a powerful god; Apolla. Apart the twins were strong, but only together could they achieve their full potential as powerful witches.

Both twins had also originally been named after those goddess's, however when they were adopted by their guardians, their names had been changed from Apolla and Artemis to Camryn and Alex.

"Alex! Where did you put my black sweater?" yelled Cam from her room.

"I didn't take it!" yelled Alex back from the T.V. room.

"Well can you look for it? You borrowed it last week and you never gave it back?" said Camryn.

"Look for it yourself!"

Cam sighed. This was typical Alex behaviour, as she called it.

_OMG she's so annoying! _ thought Cam. _Why can't she just look for it herself she always makes me do all the work around the house. She can't even put away her own dishes when no one's home and she can just move them without even getting up! She's always dieing to use her powers! Why can't she just use them to help someone else! _

_I heard that! _(Alex)

_Good! _(Cam)

_Oh, and by the way, your sweater is in your laundry basket, I saw it there this morning, if I'm so lazy, I'll come up and get it for you if you can't get off the bed and take it out yourself! _(Alex)

_Stay out of my head! _

_It's not like I have a choice! Unlike somebody who goes around burning people's eyes out whenever someone does something they don't like! _(Alex)

_He was trying to steal Beth's purse! _

_Still…_

One of Cam's gifts, along with setting things on fire and having visions was to stun people by staring into their eyes. It didn't permanently hurt them, but it did make them dizzy and temporarily blind. Cam could also see into the future, not always on purpose (she couldn't really control when she had her visions.) Her eyesight was incomparable to a regular human; her eyes were almost like a microscope. Beth was Camryn's best friend.

Alex had a different set of powers. She could move objects by thinking about them, and could hear people thoughts weather she wanted to or not. Alex also had an extraordinary sense of smell and her hearing was beyond compare to any ordinary human.

Together the twins could cast spells, communicate telepathically, and do very advanced magic. Their magic was always stronger when they used it together, and when they used their amulets.

Alex walked upstairs to their room. When she got there, She saw Cam flopped on her bed with her big earphones on listening to music. Alex marched over the laundry basket and fished out Cam's sweater.

"Here!" yelled Alex over Cam's music as she tossed the expensive Abercrombie & Fitch sweater at Cam's head.

"I wasn't too lazy, I was going to get it later," snapped Cam as she took of the earphones.

"Someone's cranky today."

"Why don't you look in the mirror?"

"I don't have to! I can just look at you," smirked Alex.

"Girls! Stop it!" yelled Emily from downstairs. "You're driving everyone in the house insane with all this constant fighting! Give it a rest or I'll ground both of you!"

"Sorry," said the girls in unison.

Cam sighed. She hated fighting with Alex all the time, but sometimes so was so stubborn and sarcastic.

"I am not!" said Alex.

"I can't help what I'm thinking," sighed Cam. "Besides, I'm going to meet the 6 pack at P.I.T.S in ten, so I have to get ready."

"Have fun."

"Thanks," said Cam shortly.

Cam busied herself over the next couple of minutes by brushing her teeth, applying more makeup and re-straightening her hair for the third time that day. She headed downstairs to say goodbye to her mum before she left.

"Bye mum," said Cam loudly as she walked out the door.

"Wait! Someone's here to talk to you and Alex before you leave!" said Emily.

"Who is it?" asked Camryn thinking that someone was on the phone.

"It's Karsh and Ileana, the people that arranged for you to come live with us," said Emily. "They want to talk to you and Alex."

"One sec, I'll get Alex," said Cam.

Emily went back into the sitting room where Cam saw that Ileana and Karsh were already seated. Cam noted that Ileana looked bored already.

"It's ok I'm already here," said Alex. _I heard the whole thing anyways. _

_Never mind then, you always eavesdrop on everyone anyways. _

_I told you before sis, I'll tell you again. I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE. I just here everything! _

_Right._

"Good evening Arte- um I mean Alex and Camryn," said Karsh. "Ileana and I have some very important matters to discuss with you. I trust that you have heard about your uncle Thantos?"

Ileana rolled her eyes.


End file.
